Our Pet
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Yanagisawa ingin melarikan diri, tapi dendam Kayano dan Itona padanya tidak akan membiarkannya mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Set after graduation. #nista #SpankFest2016 (bukan bash fict) (i love shiro ok) (i just have a weird way of loving) (dont judge me!) (DONT) NO PAIRING
**Our Pet**
 _15 Maret 2016_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

#SpankFest2016

* * *

Hampir setahun sekelas, hubungan Kaede Kayano dengan Itona Horibe hanyalah sedikit adu cek cok perkara ukuran dada si gadis yang membuat si albino iba. Selain itu nada. Namun tidak ada yang menyadari kedekatan mereka akhir-akhir ini.

Sang aktris dan sang inventor. Tak terduga. Benang apakah gerangan yang menghubungkan mereka? Tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak ada yang keberatan. Semua pertemanan adalah kebaikan.

...Itu jika kau cukup naif mempercayai hal semacam itu.

Semua berawal dari suatu pesan pribadi. Baru sebulan sejak mereka lulus SMP, berada dalam minggu-minggu tenang liburan musim semi sebelum memasuki tahun ajaran baru tingkat SMA. Kayano mulai kembali ke dunia hiburan dengan memainkan peran-peran kecil, pemanasan, istilahnya.

Dan saat sedang istirahat lima menit, ia mendapati pesan dari orang yang tak pernah ia duga; Itona Horibe.

 **Coba lihat berita.**

Di ruang ganti, Kayano duduk dan menyambar remote televisi, menyalakan benda itu. Tampaklah berita pemakaman seseorang yang Kayano kenal; _Kotarou Yanagisawa._ Mantan calon kakak iparnya yang jika bukan karena pria itu, mungkin mereka akan berhasil menyelamatkan Koro Sensei—mungkin juga tidak—tapi ia begitu dendam dengan semua perbuatan pria itu pada kakaknya, dirinya, dan Koro Sensei.

Lalu Kayano tersadar.

Benang tipis itulah Yanagisawa. Yanagisawa adalah latar belakang yang sama-sama dimiliki dirinya dan Itona. Betapa mereka membenci pria itu.

Tapi pria itu sudah mati, terbelah di atmosfir elektrik yang dibangun oleh kementerian pertahanan. Ia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa pria itu akan mendapatkan pemakaman yang disiarkan, kendatipun bukan karena alasan terhormat.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Kali ini Itona menghubunginya.

"Aku melihatnya. Kenapa?"

" _Ini terlalu aneh, bukan_?" Suara datar Itona terdengar dari seberang.

Kayano berkontemplasi sejenak, matanya memandangi rekaman pemakaman dan wawancara singkat di televisi yang tak lama kemudian berganti dengan iklan pasta gigi.

"Mungkin mereka baru menemukan jasadnya secara utuh, kalau yang maksudmu aneh adalah periode pemakamannya semenjak hari _itu_."

" _Menurutku ini omong kosong. Apa menurutmu Yanagisawa orang yang ingin kematiannya disiarkan_?"

"..."

"Tidak."

" _Menurutmu kenapa berita ini ditayangkan, kalau begitu_."

Jantung Kayano berdesir dengan sensasi yang ganjil. Ia tercekat sedikit.

"Menurutmu...?"

" _Menurutku aku mencium pembohong besar_."

~.X.~

Kayano mengambil cuti seminggu dari panggilan kerjaannya. Ia dan Itona bertemu di pemakaman yang mereka lihat di televisi. Lewat tengah malam. Cukup mudah menemukan makam Yanagisawa, karena makam itu yang paling baru dan paling terhias oleh bunga-bunga segar.

Itona meraih menuju guci berisi debu kremasi. Dibauinya sejenak, dijilat dengan ujung lidah dan dikecapnya, sebelum ia menyodorkan tangannya pada Kayano. Keduanya memang sebenarnya tidak jijik sama sekali dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Ya, kita bisa mengatakan ini debu manusia," Kayano kemudian mengangkat guci tersebut dan menukarnya dengan guci berisi pasir halus. "Tapi kita lihat apakah ini debu manusia utuh."

Debu kremasi pria dewasa bisa memiliki massa sekitar 2 – 3 kilogram, dan masih dipengaruhi dengan tinggi dan jenis kelamin mayat. Lemak dan otot tidak memengaruhi berat debu kremasi, karena sisa pembakaran ini sebagian besar dari kerangka mayat.

Namun Kayano mengurungkan niatnya menukar guci debu kremasi tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak butuh timbangan untuk mengetahui debu ini beratnya kurang dari seperempat kilogram," ujar gadis itu, mengayunkan guci tersebut di telapak tangannya. "Tulang tangan, tulang kaki...mengingat bentuk atmosfir elektrik itu, Yanagisawa terdisintegrasi pada bagian kaki dan tangan."

Mata keemasan Itona berkilat. Sebuah senyum gelap tersungging di wajahnya.

"Ternyata benar ada pembohong."

Kayano juga tersenyum kecil, meletakkan lagi guci itu.

"Pembohong kali ini pura-pura mati."

~.X.~

Otak tanpa raga. Kecerdasan dalam selongsong. Itulah Kotarou Yanagisawa saat ini, setelah kematian Koro Sensei. Terbaring dengan tatapan hampa di kasur rumah sakit mewah, dunia menganggapnya sudah mati.

Harga dirinya tidak membiarkannya bangkit. Lebih baik ia mati dari pada menebus dosa-dosanya dengan keadaan terkena hukum timbal balik begitu pedih. Setelah semua percobaan dan hinaannya pada Dewa Kematian Pertama, setelah semua perlakuannya pada tunangannya, ia berakhir seperti ini.

Tuhan pasti menertawakannya begitu puas. Ia jatuh, tertimpa tangga, terinjak, dan diludahi.

Ia sudah menetapkan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya menjadi selongsong kosong.

Tapi malam itu, roda takdir berputar ke arah yang tak terduga. Jendela kamar perawatannya terbuka dari luar, kenop kuncinya ditarik oleh kawat tipis. Yanagisawa mengenali kedua mata emas di jendelanya itu, dan ia gemetar hebat.

"...K-Kalian..."

Jendela digeser terbuka, dan udara dingin masuk. Namun Yanagisawa tidak merasakan dingin karena angin, melainkan kedua remaja mencekam yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Napasnya memendek. Yanagisawa merutuki tubuhnya, menggoyangkan pinggulnya karena ia tidak punya cukup paha untuk menyeret dirinya duduk. Infus di lengan atasnya tertarik lepas dari tiang IV.

"P-Pergi...Tinggalkan aku..."

"Paman Yanagisawa...kenapa begitu dingin...?" suara ramah Kayano hanya menusuk sarafnya dengan paranoia. "Kau tidak merindukan adik iparmu? Calon, sih. Mantan calon, sih."

"Kalian...berapapun yang kalian inginkan...katakan...katakan saja...tapi tinggalkan aku..." Yanagisawa mulai merasakan air mata ketakutan membanjiri wajahnya. Ia bicara begitu putus asa, air liur menggenang dari sudut bibirnya.

Matanya makin lebar ketika ia terjatuh dari kasur, berusaha menggeliat sia-sia. Lengan atasnya yang buntung hanya bisa membawanya segitu jauh hingga Itona hanya perlu berjalan lambat-lambat untuk berjongkok di hadapannya, menghadangnya.

"Oh...Shiro. Padahal aku ingin membantumu memenuhi janji. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu, seperti yang kau lakukan padaku, kan?"

"Tolonglah...Itona...pergilah..."

Yanagisawa menangis makin menyedihkan, ia tersentak ngeri mendengar suara pintu dikunci oleh Kayano. Jendela telah ditutup dan dikunci. Ruangan pribadi itu kedap suara.

"Maaf—aku minta maaf...maafkan aku...pergilah..."

"Apa maafmu bisa membawa kembali kakakku?" Kayano juga berjongkok di sebelah Itona, dengan wajah pura-pura iba mengelus-ngelus kepala Yanagisawa seperti mengelus anjing yang kehujanan.

Itona membelai dagu Yanagisawa yang banjir oleh lumuran liur dan air mata.

"Apakah maafmu bisa membawa kembali Koro Sensei?"

"Kau minta maaf? Tapi kau lebih memilih pura-pura mati dengan berbohong ke publik dari pada minta maaf, kan?"

"Apa hanya karena kami berdua bocah dan tidak ada orang lain yang melihat, kau tidak keberatan minta maaf sambil menangis berlutut—oh, maaf, kau tidak punya lutut, Shiro."

Kayano menggumam dan terus mengusap-usap kepala Yanagisawa. Pria itu bertumpu pada kedua lengan buntungnya, terisak-isak menyedihkan, ketakutan.

"Sayang...sayang sekali, otak jeniusmu ini harusnya bisa digunakan untuk mencari penyembuh kanker...tidak, kau lebih memilih mencari cara membuat manusia sempurna. Kau lebih memilih menggunakannya untuk hal-hal bodoh. Untuk membunuh Koro Sensei."

"Kasihan, dia, tidak ada yang mengajarinya menjadi orang yang baik," Itona beranjak, dan meraih lengan buntung Yanagisawa, mengangkat pria itu. Kayano memegangi paha buntung si pria, dan keduanya mengangkut Yanagisawa kembali ke kasurnya.

Pria itu sudah seperti anak kecil yang saking kerasnya menangis sekarang terserang asthma. Kaki ranjang besinya berderak karena getaran yang ia buat, matanya tidak fokus, berusaha memandang kedua remaja itu, namun kesadarannya timbul-tenggelam.

"Tapi kita bisa mengajarinya jadi anak baik, kan, Itona-kun?"

Itona menatap Kayano datar, lalu tersenyum pada Yanagisawa.

"Kau mau jadi anak baik kan, Shiro?" ia menepuk-nepuk kepala pria itu. "Jadi peliharaan kami yang baik?"

~.X.~

Perawat rumah sakit mewah itu terkejut dengan perkembangan mental Yanagisawa yang mendadak. Mereka tidak terlalu peduli, sebenarnya, apakah sebaiknya mereka membantu pria itu pulih atau membiarkannya seperti itu—mereka dibayar untuk membiarkannya seperti itu, jadi mereka tidak melakukan apapun.

Namun sudah dua kali dalam minggu ini, Yanagisawa dengan senyum lembut yang tidak pernah terlihat sebelum minggu ini, meminta perawatnya untuk mendudukkannya di kursi roda elektrik. Lengan buntungnya cukup panjang untuk mendorong-dorong remote kendali di lengan kursi.

Akhir pekan itu, Yanagisawa keluar dari kamarnya. Para perawat dan dokter diam-diam senang juga.

Ah, sepertinya ia berhasil bangkit sendiri.

Ah, sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

Ah, dia bilang ingin menikmati udara segar di taman.

"Shiro-chan!" Kayano berseru senang, menyambut anjing buntungnya yang bergulir di atas kursi roda, tiba di ujung taman rumah sakit yang terisolasi berkat tingginya pepohonan cemara. "Lihat dirimu...tampak menjijikkan dengan senyum itu, tidak bisa menahan air liur..."

Tanpa keberadaan para dokter dan perawat, Yanagisawa membiarkan air liurnya tumpah, napasnya terengah.

"Hentikan...tolong...keluarkan itu..." ia berkata serak, napasnya berat.

"Eh? Mau dihentikan?" Kayano mengangkat Yanagisawa dan memangkunya di atas bangku taman. Sedikit membanting pria itu di pangkuannya, membuat Yanagisawa tercekat.

"N-Na-ah...!"

"Shiro-chan tidak suka mainannya?" Kayano bertanya dengan suara manja, satu tangan menyusup ke dalam jubah pasien, menelusuri kabel yang terhubung ke dalam anus pria keriting itu. "Shiro-chan tidak suka?"

"Hentikan..."

"Suka atau tidak..."

"T-Tidak..."

Wajah pria itu memerah hebat, dan ia memejamkan mata rapat ketika Kayano dengan geram menjejalkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang ketat. Panas dan perih. Kuku aktris muda itu terawat dan terhias indah dengan corak bulan sabit, menggaruk sedikit dinding dalam Yanagisawa, membuat pria itu terisak keras-keras.

"Hentikan...! HENTIKAN!"

"Ah, Shiro-chan...Ingat apa yang kami ajari?"

"Uh...Nggh...h...h...hu...hu..." Yanagisawa merengek seperti anak kecil di pangkuan Kayano, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. "S...S..."

"Mm?"

"Shiro-chan...tidak suka..." lirih pria itu, dengan harapan jika ia ikut bermain, Kayano akan mengampuninya. "Shiro-chan...tidak mau..."

"Oh, kasihan, anjingku ini..." Kayano terkikik sayang dan menurunkan Yanagisawa dari pangkuannya.

Ditelungkupkannya pria itu di bangku, tepat di sebelahnya. Disibaknya terbuka jubah pasien itu, memamerkan pantat Yanagisawa yang merah padam, bersemburat dua kabel yang menghubungkan remot kendali di pahanya dengan bola-bola vibrator di dalam anusnya.

Kayano dengan sekasar mungkin, merenggut kabel-kabel itu. Yanagisawa tersedak air liurnya sendiri ketika kedua bola-bola vibrator itu memaksa keluar bersamaan dari lubang anusnya, meregangkannya dari dalam ke luar dengan paksa, menimbulkan bunyi 'pop' berliur yang menjijikkan. Lubangnya kini makin merah dan terbuka lemas.

"Ah, lihat, Itona-kun sudah datang, Shiro-chan..." Kayano berkata riang, menurunkan jubah pasien itu menutupi tubuh Yanagisawa yang gemetar lemas dengan kekecewaan dan kelegaan. Gadis itu menggendongnya dan meletakkannya kembali ke kursi roda.

Itona melambai ringan pada mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Shiro-chan?" tanya pemuda itu, mengelus kepala Yanagisawa seperti anak anjing, tidak mempedulikan bagaimana wajah pria itu merah padam bersimbah liur dan air mata. "Apa kau sudah jadi anak baik hari ini?"

"Oh, dia anak baik, Itona-kun," kata Kayano, dan entah mengapa ini hanya membuat Yanagisawa merasa berdebar.

Lubang pantatnya terasa begitu hampa setelah kedua bola vibrator itu ditarik paksa.

Ia merasa...

Begitu kosong. Ia merindukan sensasi itu.

Tapi bola-bola vibrator tadi hanya membuatnya frustrasi.

Ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih.

Ia ingin _yang biasanya_.

"Begitu?" Itona mengangguk. "Nah, kalau begitu hari ini kau boleh jalan-jalan sendiri, Shiro-chan. Tidak ada pelajaran hari ini."

Pria bermata satu itu mencelos, mengangkat wajahnya pada Itona. Mendadak, kontras dengan wajahnya yang berliur, tenggorokannya kering seketika.

"Iya, kau anak baik, jalan-jalanlah sana."

Yanagisawa gemetar, mendadak ia berusaha menghambur pada Itona.

"Shiro-chan...S-Shiro-chan...bukan anak baik!" serunya putus asa, hampir membuat kursi rodanya oleng.

"Astaga, Shiro-chan!" Kayano berpura-pura terkejut, mencoba menahan pria buntung itu dari kursinya. Itona memeganginya dari depan. Namun Yanagisawa terus memberontak.

"Sh...Shiro-chan nakal!"

 _Hentikan_...

"SHIRO-CHAN NAKAL!"

 _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KOTAROU!?_

"SH-SHI...SHIRO-CHAN..."

"Kenapa kau bisa nakal, Shiro-chan?" tanya Itona tenang, mengelus-elus kepala keriting bersimbah keringat dingin itu. Napas Yanagisawa masih memburu.

 _Hentikan semua ini...hentikan..._

"Shi...Shiro-chan berbohong..."

 _Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri..._

"Ara?" Kayano ikut membungkuk di sebelah Yanagisawa. "Shiro-chan berbohong? Apa? Pada siapa?"

Yanagisawa menelan ludah.

"Shiro-chan...Kau harus jujur pada kami...Ingat?" Itona menelengkan kepala, menatapnya datar.

"Shiro-chan...bohong pada perawat dan dokter..." katanya, meski batinnya menjerit, tapi tubuhnya yang cacat itu tahu jika ia terus menjadi anjing yang diinginkan, ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. "...Shiro-chan bilang mau jalan-jalan ke taman..."

Kayano dan Itona bertukar pandang. Kayano pura-pura prihatin.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Shiro-chan...hari ini kau benar-benar akan jalan-jalan, jadi kau tidak bohong, kan?"

 _TIDAK!_ Mata Yanagisawa melebar oleh syok, dan ia nyaris menghambur ke arah Kayano.

"Shiro-chan bohong!" serunya putus asa, suaranya melengking. "Shiro-chan bohong...Shiro-chan tidak mau jalan-jalan di taman! Shiro-chan suka vibrator itu...Tidak, Shiro-chan tidak suka...Shiro-chan mau..."

"Mau...?"

"Mau yang lain..." Yanagisawa merengek, wajahnya merah padam menyedihkan, air liurnya mulai menetes. "S-S...S...Shiro...Shiro-chan mau yang lebih besar..."

Kayano dengan dramatis menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. "Oh, Shiro-chan..."

Itona menghela napas. "Kau seharusnya tidak usah berbohong seperti ini pada kami...Kau anjing kesayangan kami...Kau harusnya bilang saja jika ingin mainan yang lebih besar..."

Yanagisawa mengangguk sambil terisak-isak. Kayano dan Itona bertukar pandang.

"Shiro-chan...aku kecewa padamu..." ujar Kayano, mendorong kursi elektrik Yanagisawa ke arah bangunan rumah sakit.

Jantung pria itu berdegup. Lengan buntungnya gemetar oleh antisipasi.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja, selalu saja, _selalu saja_ berbohong...?"

Mereka memasuki rumah sakit. Para dokter dan perawat terbiasa melihat mereka, menyangka mereka kerabatnya Yanagisawa sejak seminggu lalu.

Sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang telah menimpa Yanagisawa dan membuat pria cacat itu rusak.

"Berbohong soal sudah mati..." Itona mulai menyebutkan, "...Berbohong soal minta maaf...berbohong soal tidak suka mainan...sekarang berbohong pada diri sendiri...Kau masih harus belajar banyak, Shiro-chan..." gumam albino itu, hanya terdengar oleh Kayano dan Yanagisawa.

Kembali ke kamar itu. Pintu dan jendela dikunci. Tirai menyingkap. Lampu tidur dinyalakan.

Itona mengitari kamar itu, mencari-cari sesuatu. Kayano mendorong kursi Yanagisawa mendekati kasur, lalu mengangkat pria yang gemetar itu seperti bayi tanpa tangan dan kaki. Dengan suara menenangkan, Kayano membuka jubah pasiennya, dan kemudian memangku anjing peliharaannya itu secara telungkup di atas pahanya.

Yanagisawa seperti anjing yang dimarahi, meringkuk telanjang, gemetar, mengisak, mengaing-aing penuh sesal. Paha buntungnya bergoyang-goyang dengan antisipasi. Lubangnya dilanda sensasi menyenangkan karena bersentuhan dengan udara. Matanya terpejam rapat.

Kejantanannya berdesir ketika Kayano mengelus bokongnya.

"Shiro-chan...kenapa kau harus berbohong...Akan kita apakan dia kali ini, Itona-kun?" Yanagisawa terisak ketika jari-jari cantik Kayano bermain-main dengan anusnya lagi.

"Sayang...kupikir dia akan jadi anak baik hari ini, jadi aku tidak bawa alat hukuman..." Itona menghela napas, melepaskan sabuknya. "Aku rasa ini harusnya bisa mengajarimu sesuatu, Shiro-chan."

Terdengar pecutan pedas ketika Itona menamparkan sabuknya ke udara kosong. Yanagisawa menggigil.

Ia tidak pernah ditampar dengan sabuk.

Biasanya dengan telenan penampar atau kepala sikat rambut.

"Nh-ah!" ia melenguh merasakan Kayano mulai menamparnya pelan, bertahap, dengan tangan. "Nnh...! Nnh...!"

Plak,

Plak!

Plakk!

"Jangan berbohong lagi..." ujar Kayano lembut, makin keras dengan tamparan tangannya. "Janji...?"

PLAKK

"Nnhh!" Yanagisawa menggeretakkan giginya, air liur meluber dari sela-sela mulutnya.

"Shiro-chan? Janji!?"

PLAKK!

"HNN...NGGH!" ia masih menahan diri.

Masih kurang.

"Itona-kun! Shiro-chan nakal sekali!"

Adrenalin makin tinggi, napas Yanagisawa makin berat; kendatipun ia merasa tidak sabar karena hilangnya kontak dari tamparan tangan Kayano, ia dengan berdebar menunggu yang lebih keras—ia merasa takut tapi ia ingin yang lebih keras dari tangan.

"Shiro-chan." Suara Itona dingin, dan Yanagisawa yang sensitif seluruh panca indera bisa merasakannya mendekat di belakang.

Kayano menghela napas dan menggendong Yanagisawa agar mengarah padanya. Pria telanjang itu bertumpu pada kedua paha buntungnya di atas pangkuan Kayano. Bokongnya terangkat seakan menjerit mengundang, merah bekas tangan dan kuku. Wajahnya memandang Kayano dengan menyedihkan, sembap, merah, berliur.

Bagi Kayano, pria ini sungguh menjijikkan. Ia merasa wajah menjijikkan itu pantas untuk pria ini.

CTARR

"AHH!"

Yanagisawa tersentak, air matanya banjir, rahangnya lemas. Ia meronta. Jika ia masih punya tangan, ia akan mencengkeram Kayano erat, tapi hanya lengan buntungnya dengan putus asa bertumpu di atas bahu gadis itu.

"Kau masih mau berbohong?"

CTASSSH!

"AHHH! SAKIT!"

"Ssh, memang begitulah hukuman, ingat?" Kayano tersenyum manis, menelengkan kepala, tangannya cukup kuat untuk menahan tubuh buntung Yanagisawa, mencegahnya meronta. "Diamlah di tempatmu, anjingku sayang...Nanti malah tambah sakit..."

"Hh...ah..ahhh. AH, AH, HENTIKAN! HAH! HAH! TI—"

CPLASSHH!

"HAH! HAH! PANAS! SAKIT!"

"Apa kali ini kau benar-benar merasa sakit, atau sebenarnya kau menyukai ini, Shiro-chan?" tanya Itona, mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"SAKIT! SAKIT! SHIRO-CHAN—"

CTARR!

"NGAAAHH! AH! AHH! HAHHH! HENTIKAN!"

Tapi Itona tidak berhenti.

Ia terus menamparkan sabuknya pada bokong Yanagisawa tanpa ampun, kendatipun pria cacat itu menangis keras-keras, suaranya memekakkan telinga. Kayano dengan sigap memeganginya seakan tuli akan teriakannya yang menyedihkan.

CPLASSH!

"SHIRO-CHAN...AHHH! HAH! JANJI!"

Yanagisawa merengek, menangis menyesal.

Itona terus menamparkan sabuknya.

CTASH!

"JANJI! JANJI!"

CTARR!

"NGGHHH! SHIRO-CHAN...ANJING BAIK! AH! OH...! OHH! JANGAN! SHIRO-CHAN JANJI!"

Itona menurunkan cambuknya. Yanagisawa terisak-isak menangis penuh sesal seperti anak kecil tertangkap tangan sudah mencuri, mengisak ke bahu Kayano.

"S...Sh...Shiro-chan tidak...b-bohong lagi..."

"Janji?"

"J...Shiro-chan janji..." dengan menggigil dan kesakitan, ia menangkat wajahnya pada Kayano.

"Janji...Sh...Shiro-chan janji...jadi...J...Jadi..."

"Jadi apa?"

"S...S..." ia cegukan, hampir tidak bisa bernapas saking sesaknya, tapi ia harus mengatakannya.

"S...Shiro-chan...mau...m...mainan..."

"Oh sayang...sayang..." seperti majikan yang menyayang anjingnya, Kayano memeluk dan mengelus-elus kepala Yanagisawa. "Tapi kita tidak bawa mainan..."

Yanagisawa terisak tanpa suara, seakan sudah putus asa. Ia merengek ketika Kayano menurunkannya ke kasur dari pangkuan, dalam posisi telungkup.

"Kasihan anjing kita ini, Itona-kun..." Kayano menghela napas, dan mencopot stiletto merahnya.

"Yah...mau tidak mau kita harus sedikit berkorban, Kayano-san," Itona mengangkat bahu, memakai kembali sabuknya, matanya mengawasi teman sekelasnya berdiri di atas ranjang, satu kaki ber-stiletto merah terangkat.

Yanagisawa melenguh, lalu tercekat ketika merasakan sesuatu mengintrusi lubangnya yang sudah longgar.

"Shiro-chan boleh main dengan sepatuku yang mahal ini, kalau begitu, hmm?"

Dan dengan itu, peliharaan mereka melolong kesakitan begitu Kayano melesakkan ujung stiletto merahnya ke dalam anusnya, masuk cukup dalam hingga gadis itu bisa melepas sepatunya dari kaki.

"H-H-H-HAH! HAHH!? AHH! AHHHH! J-JANGAN YANG ITU!"

"Ara? Anjing kan suka bermain-main dengan sepatu, kadang-kadang...sama saja kok dengan mainan lainnya..." Kayano terkikik sadis, berlutut di atas kasur dan mendorong masuk stilettonya lebih dalam ke dalam pantat Yanagisawa dengan tangannya.

"AHHH! ITU SEPATU! JANGAN!"

"Tsk, tsk, Shiro-chan, jangan pilih-pilih, kau baru dihukum, ingat?" Yanagisawa melengking kesakitan ketika Kayano menarik dan mendorong stiletto-nya keluar dan masuk lubang pantatnya dengan perlahan.

Gadis itu berhenti dan mengernyit. "Agak repot ya kalau aku harus bermain seperti ini..." ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan dua bola vibrator itu. "Baiklah, karena Shiro-chan sudah janji tidak akan bohong lagi...aku tambahkan mainannya..."

Yanagisawa membeliakkan mata satu-satunya yang ia miliki melihat dua vibrator itu. Lebih dari Itona, kebencian Kayano begitu dahsyat dan gadis itu tidak akan pernah membiarkannya puas.

"NGAAAAAAAHHH! HENTIKAN!"

Kayano telah melesakkan stiletto-nya hingga hanya hak-nya yang tersangkut di luar. Yanagisawa merasakan benda yang begitu asing meliukkan akhir dari usus besarnya begitu rupa.

Ia akan robek dari dalam.

Dan Kayano masih menambahkan penderitaannya, seakan stiletto itu belum cukup lebar melonggarkan anusnya, gadis itu masih dengan paksa menarik cincin elastis anusnya dan melesakkan dua bola vibrator secara beruntun.

Yanagisawa yakin ia akan mati. Yanagisawa ingin mati.

Semuanya begitu menyakitkan.

Organ dalamnya melesak oleh stiletto dan diperparah dengan friksi oleh bola-bola vibrator itu dalam getaran paling tinggi.

Ia berharap ia segera mati.

Ia menggigil kesakitan di atas kasurnya, seprainya banjir air mata dan liur, namun ia tak bisa pingsan. Demi apapun juga ia ingin agar ini semua berakhir, namun Kayano telah memastikan ia tidak akan kehilangan kesadaran.

Ia bisa melihat senyum dingin dan kilatan kebencian di mata keemasan mereka.

Yanagisawa tahu, semua ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Ia bukan peliharaan untuk disayang atau dibahagiakan.

Ia adalah peliharaan mereka untuk memuaskan dendam kedua remaja bermata emas itu.

* * *

 **Kindly—**

 **...**

 **#PULANG**


End file.
